Las memorias de una princesa sin corona
by Veronica Alejandra
Summary: La vida se basa en decisiones; lo que dejas o no dejas de hacer y cómo eso afecta tu futuro. Leta siempre estuvo segura de sus decisiones, nunca dudó. Pero luego no estaba él. ¿Ahora cómo estaría segura de algo?
1. Capítulo 01 Primer año

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"_

Escrito con todo el amor y dedicación posible para una persona a la cual considera una amiga: Kao. Cariño, me esforcé bastante en esto (mira que Leta es un tanto _difícil_ ), espero te guste.

* * *

 **LAS MEMORIAS DE UNA PRINCESA SIN CORONA**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 01 | PRIMER AÑO.**

* * *

 _Tú eres lo que yo invoqué,_

 _mi meta constante,_

 _enviado para volverme loca._

...

Leta era una chiquilla de piel morena, ojos oscuros y un corto cabello negro en risos, era la menor de tres hermanos y no era muy interesante, pero esta es su historia, su olvidada participación en un mundo que no hacía más que moverse.

Aquel primero de septiembre el clima era perfecto; el aire era fresco, el sol brillaba sin quemar, las hojas comenzaban a decolorarse y la humedad comenzaba a colarse entre las fosas nasales. Una familia con largos abrigos negros y rictus impasibles se movían por entre el gentío de King's Cross, los tres pequeños llevaban cada uno un carrito con maletas y una jaula con una lechuza –un animal curioso– mientras que los adultos iban detrás de los niños, con sus manos unidas y miradas de superioridad.

Leta empujaba su carrito al mismo ritmo con el que sus hermanos lo hacían, mientras la noticia de que iba a ingresar a Hogwarts brillaba como un eco lejano en su mente, queriendo brillar como un foco, pero inmediatamente la morena dejo esos pensamientos. Sin más qué hacer se concentró en su lechuza, no es que fuese la gran cosa, era un tanto pequeña y rechoncha, sus plumas eran grises y sus grandes ojos azules resaltaban más que su pico afiladísimo. Sus padres se la habían regalado cuando habían ido al Callejón Diagon, en parte porque necesitaba un medio para comunicarse en las vacaciones y en parte porque había recibido su carta a Hogwarts. Al momento de nombrarla no se lo pensó mucho, recientemente había encontrado unos libros interesantísimos en la biblioteca y los ojos inteligentes de la lechuza no le dieron dudas: Atenea, como la diosa griega.

—Leander, cariño, pasa primero—ordeno su madre.

Su hermano mayor, que iba a cursar quinto año, se movió con soltura entre los muggles y atravesó la pared entre la plataforma 9 y 10 en una espabilada.

—Lander, cariño.

Su otro hermano, que iba a cursar tercer año, sorteó a los muggles y atravesó la pared con calma.

Ninguno de sus hermanos había demostrado miedo o incertidumbre, ni siquiera cuando Leta los había ido a acompañar en el primer año de ambos, sus padres esperaban lo mismo de ella; la misma frialdad. Ella misma esperaba esa soltura e indiferencia, era una Lestrange, debía tenerla.

—Leta, querida.

La morena ni siquiera se volteó a mirar a sus padres o a los lados, alzó la barbilla y mantuvo la mirada en el frente mientras empujaba el carrito hacia la sólida pared de ladrillos. Faltándole apenas unos centímetros para pasar los nervios la asaltaron, pero apretó las manos y siguió empujando. La sensación de ser absorbida le duro unos segundos antes de estar frente a la plataforma 9 y ¾, segundos después sus padres aparecieron.

—Espero tengan un buen año—dijo su padre inclinando la cabeza y sus ojos mostraron las consecuencias de no hacerlo.

—Deberán escribirme, cada semana—ordeno su madre y les deposito un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

—Sí, madre—corearon los tres.

Y así fue su despedida familiar.

Sus hermanos la ayudaron a subir su baúl en un compartimiento vacío y después de un asentimiento se marcharon, dejándola indudablemente sola.

Se sentó y dejo que la noticia cobrara brillo en su cabeza.

Iría a Hogwarts.

Una media sonrisa afloro en sus labios, mitad nervios, mitad euforia y un poco de otra cosa.

¡Iría a Hogwarts!

Leta dejó ir un risa corta y, tenía que admitirlo, escalofriante. Desde que tenía uso de conciencia sus padres, de forma sutil y otras no tanto, le había dejado en claro cuál era el comportamiento de una señorita. Su familia no era calurosa o dada a demostrar afecto, ellos eran fríos y serenos, no hacían nada si no tenía un motivo en concreto y los besos y abrazos no servían para nada. Se había acostumbrado a ese ritmo de vida (no conocía otro), pero ahora frente a ella brillaba la posibilidad de relacionarse con otros niños, tal vez incluso hacer amigos. Unas pocas veces había escuchado las conversaciones de sus hermanos, a hurtadillas claro, y podía asociar a Hogwarts con dos cosas: libertad y diversión.

Por otro lado no debía dejar de recordar, bajo ningún concepto, una cosa: Era una Lestrange. Por más lejos que estuviese de casa sus obligaciones no menguaban o se terminaban, un paso en falso o una actitud cuestionable y la noticia volaría hasta sus padres y sería una vergüenza, además de castigada.

Tan concentrada estaba la morena en sus cavilaciones que no notó que la puerta de su compartimiento era abierta hasta que el intruso hablo.

—Hola.

Leta se sobresaltó, más su expresión no varió –gajes de vivir con sus padres– y observó con interés al recién llegado. Era un niño, un poco más alto que ella, con cabello rojo y ojos azules, sus capas eran de calidad y su mirada era curiosa.

—Hola—saludo la morena, sin dejar de examinar a su compañero.

—Yo soy Newt—se presentó el pelirrojo y sin notar, o darle importancia, al escrutinio de la morena entró en el compartimiento sentándose frente a ésta—. Soy de primer año, ¿tú eres?

Leta le dio una última mirada evaluadora y frunció los labios a penas un poco, su futuro se basaba en las amistades que lograba hacer (eso decía su padre) y Newt estaba entre pasar o no el examen, si tan solo hubiese dicho su apellido…

—Leta Lestrange—termino diciendo—, también de primer año.

— ¡Oh, es genial! Me alegra encontrar a una compañera, sobre todo con los nervios, mamá ha dicho que no debería sentirme nervioso, pero está la cuestión de las casas, ¿sabes? —Leta quiso decirle que no, no sabía, pero el pelirrojo no la dejo—, toda mi familia estuvo en Ravenclaw, ¿te imaginarías que no quedase ahí? ¡Sería un desastre! Aunque papá ha dicho que no importa en qué casa quede, que seguiré siendo su hijo favorito. Eso fastidió a Theseus, mi hermano, y por eso no me dejo quedarme con él en su compartimiento, pero no importa. Ahora estoy contigo, una compañía mucho más agradable que la de mi hermano, debo decir. ¿Y qué dicen tus padres?

Leta estaba levemente mareada, en su familia apenas soltaban un par de comentarios durante la comida y ahora estaba frente a ella ese chiquillo que parecía no respirar de lo rápido que hablaba.

—Mis padres esperan que esté en Slytherin—respondió finalmente.

—La casa de la astucia, es una buena opción, aunque Theseus dice que es la casa de los magos oscuros—Leta se tensó levemente y Newt frunció un poco el ceño—, mamá lo castigó por eso. No se debe juzgar a un libro por su portada, dijo.

—Inteligente.

 _Si tan solo mis padres fuesen un poco así_ , pensó la morena con melancolía.

— ¿Ya sabes cuales materias veremos? A mí me llama particularmente la atención Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mamá es una cuidadora de hipogrifos y tiene muchos libros buenos del tema.

Los ojos de la morena brillaron con interés por primera vez en la conversación y de ahí las palabras, y algunas risas, no se detuvieron hasta que llegaron a la Estación de Hogsmeade e, incluso allí, siguieron hablando.

Lo cierto fue que siguieron hablando durante toda su estancia de Hogwarts, Leta nunca pensó encontrar a un verdadero amigo durante su estancia en el colegio pero ahí estaba Newt, sorprendiéndola y demostrándole que el mundo era más de que lo ella creía.

Newt fue sorteado a Ravenclaw y ella a Slytherin, pero eso no afectó ni un poco su relación con él, las pláticas siguieron y Leta descubrió muchas cosas sobre Newt. El pelirrojo tenía un solo hermano, que era bastante parecido a los de Leta, no había hecho muchos amigos en su casa, su color favorito era el verde (lo cual la sorprendió gratamente), le gustaba el Quidditch, más verlo que jugarlo, y la materia que más le gustaba y que mejor se le daba era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, le gustaba hacer las tareas en la biblioteca, con Leta, y disfrutaba pasearse por los jardines, amaba a sus padres e idolatraba a su madre. Leta le había contado bastantes cosas de ella también; como que le gustaba el Quidditch, más jugarlo que verlo, pero que no entraría en el equipo porque eran cosas de _chicos_ , que tenía dos hermanos mayores (cuando Newt los conoció mantuvo un ceño fruncido todo el día), que su casa no era especialmente _amigable_ pero que sus compañeras de cuarto eran cordiales (como le costó elegir las palabras), que su color favorito era el azul (lo cual mantuvo una sonrisa en la cara de su amigo), y que pese a no ser muy buena en la materia, era la primera en Encantamientos, la que más llamaba la atención era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, que disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de su Sala Común, además de ver los millones de interesantes criaturas del Lago Negro, que el segundo sitio que más le gustaba era el Lago Negro, que su relación con sus padres _estaba bien_ (otra vez las palabras costó elegirlas) y que sus hermanos eran _un poco odiosos pero que los quería igual_ , mitad mentira mitad verdad.

Su amistad comenzó con el caer de las hojas, con la briza del viento haciendo volar sus cabellos y la humedad fastidiando el ambiente, su amistad comenzó como algo raro e improbable. Esa amistad soportó las fuertes nevadas de diciembre, se fortaleció con el renacimiento de las flores y se solidifico con los avistamientos del calor veraniego.

¿Cómo pensar que algún día terminaría?

Cuando el primero de junio los agarró de camino a King's Cross Leta y Newt conversaban animadamente.

—Mi madre me ha dicho que nos tiene una sorpresa especial cuando lleguemos a casa, sospecho que debe ser ese viaje a África que tanto ha querido hacer, por supuesto que me emociona, ¿sabes cuántas criaturas viven en África? Hay toda una gama de posibilidades.

Leta abrió otra caja de ranas de chocolates y le pasó una a Newt, ambos estaban sentados en el mismo asiento con las piernas cruzadas debajo de ellos frente a frente.

—Mi madre no ha comentado mucho sobre las vacaciones de este año, pero serán iguales a las anteriores. Iremos a visitar a la tía Leyla en Francia, después viajaremos a Italia a donde unos empresarios con los que tiene negocios papá y luego donde el tío Leonard en la India, faltando tres semanas para comenzar el curso regresaremos a casa. Trataré de escribirte cartas cuando pueda.

—Esos son muchos viajes. Son solo dos meses y medio que tienen para hacerlo, ¿les rendirá el tiempo? —pregunto Newt ligeramente asombrado, Leta entendía que para otras personas ajenas a su familia aquella travesía sonaba emocionante, pero ella ya veía las interminables horas de reuniones vacías y sonrisas forzadas, sin salir de la casa o el hotel.

—Siempre lo hace.

— ¿Me escribirás?

—Siempre que tenga tiempo, tú también debes escribirme.

—Claro que lo haré.

Y siguieron compartiendo golosinas y relatos, mientras el paisaje cambiaba hasta que llegaron a la plataforma 9 y ¾.

—Espero que tu viaje se realice y sea muy entretenido—dijo Leta cuando el tren se detuvo.

—Gracias.

Newt la observó dubitativo mientras se levantaban, la morena sabía lo que pensaba su amigo y, pese a no estar acostumbrada a esas muestras de _afecto_ , suspiró y se lo hizo más fácil acortando los tres pasos que los separaban y envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del otro.

—Espero tus vacaciones sean divertidas—le dijo Newt mientras envolvía su cintura.

Una sensación de calma la invadió al mismo tiempo que su pulso se aceleraba y sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—Gracias.

Y se separaron, tomaron sus baúles y salieron del compartimiento, sin dirigirse otra palabra y separándose cuando salieron del tren. Leta encontró a sus padres y vio que sus hermanos ya estaban con ellos.

—Madre—saludo parándose frente a su mamá mientras que la mayor le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

—Padre—continúo y su padre le hizo un asentimiento.

— ¿Y qué tal sus clases, niños? —preguntó su madre mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera de la estación.

Leta no le prestó atención a las repuestas de sus hermanos, porque ya se las sabía de memoria y porque sus ojos buscaban a Newt. A pocos sitios de ellos encontró a su amigo. La madre de Newt era una mujer alta, de cabellos castaños recogidos en un apretado moño, de figura musculosa (para ser una mujer) y gestos duros, pero sus ojos brillaban mientras veía a sus hijos, el señor Scamander por otro lado era la copia de Newt pero en adulto, la misma pose desgarbada, los mismos cabellos rojos y ojos azules vivos, y Theseus estaba junto a ellos, exhibiendo su insignia de prefecto y una sonrisa prepotente mientras hablaba con la señora Scamander. Newt de repente levanto la mirada y sus ojos conectaron con ella, Leta se sonrojo un poco (había descubierto que con Newt su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto) y su amigo levanto una mano saludándola. La morena le sonrío y cruzo la pared fuera de la estación.

Nunca unas vacaciones le parecieron tan largas como esas.


	2. Capítulo 02 Segundo año

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká, no soy Warner. Inherentemente Harry Potter no me pertenece. Lástima.**

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible de Verano 2017" del foro "La Madriguera"._

Para Kao, con mucho cariño y nervios :)

* * *

 **LAS MEMORIAS DE UNA PRINCESA SIN CORONA**

 **...**

 **CAPÍTULO 02 | SEGUNDO AÑO.**

* * *

 _Todos los tigres han salido,_

 _no me importa, les oigo aullar,_

 _les dejo que me atraviesen corriendo._

 _¿Puedes ayudarme a que no me importe?_

– To be human – Sia ft. Labrinth.

 **…**

Como predijo Leta esas vacaciones fueron iguales a las anteriores, tal vez con un pequeño cambio; mientras se hospedaron en Italia su madre le ordenó vestirse con una elegante túnica lila y su padre la llevó con él, donde terminó por dos horas _siendo amable_ con los hijos de los compañeros de trabajo de su padre, la morena aún trataba de adivinar por qué su padre hizo eso, ya que siempre que iban a Italia se la pasaba con una institutriz. Pero su mente no retuvo mucho eso y se esmeró en escribirles cartas a Newt. Cuando sus padres le habían preguntado sobre sus amistadas, por supuesto se esperaban que soltara apellidos importantes, había dicho que era amiga de Newt Scamander, su madre había hecho un comentario despectivo sobre la madre de Newt y su padre le había ordena hacerse de amigos más _apropiados_ , ahora Leta tenía una nueva obligación: hacerse de amigos suficientemente importantes para satisfacer a su padre. Sin embargo no demostró su inconformidad con esto, simplemente asintió y continuaron con su cena.

Cuando arribaron en King's Cross los nervios comenzaron a subir por su garganta, pese a que en las cartas Newt se había mostrado alegre por su reencuentro, esa sensación de ansiedad no la dejaba en paz, Leta lo había asociado a su falta de experiencia en el campo de la amistad.

—Me escribirán —ordena su madre y sus hermanos asienten—. Y espero escuchar de tus amigos, Leta.

La morena asiente captando el trasfondo en la orden de su madre: amigos que provengan de familias importantes, si no, habrá consecuencias.

Su padre se despide con las mismas palabras frías ordenándoles mantenerse lejos de los problemas y apenas pone un pie en el tren sus hermanos caminan en sentido contrario y Leta enfila hasta el final del tren, según la última carta, había acordado con Newt encontrarse en el último compartimiento.

Leta abre la puerta del compartimiento y su postura, que se había ido relajando conforme más se acercaba al compartimiento, se vuelve rígida y observa calculadoramente al joven de cabellos negros que estaba justo al lado de Newt.

—¡Hola, Leta! —Saluda su pelirrojo amigo y la morena asiente sin dejar de observar al moreno—. Oh, casi lo olvidaba. Él es Sebastián, un amigo. Sebastián, ella es Leta Lestrange.

Con el tiempo Leta había aprendido que a Newt poco le importaban los apellidos, para el importaba más la clase de persona que se era, y el que llamase a su _amigo_ por su nombre de pila y a ella la enlazase con su apellido le dejo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

—Leta Lestrange, un gusto —habla educadamente y el moreno se levanta y le extiende la mano, los modales eran parte del vivir de Leta y una dama jamás le ofrecía la mano a un hombre antes que el lo hiciese y por la mirada del _amigo_ él también lo sabía.

—Sebastián Nott —responde y el apretón de manos termina.

La morena echa los hombros para atrás, reconoce el apellido. Los Nott eran una familia con la que su padre tenía negocios, lo que se traducía a que los Nott eran supremacistas de la sangre. La clase de amigos que Leta debería tener y que se preguntaba cómo Newt lograba conseguir. Hasta ahora su pelirrojo amigo había conseguido hacerse amigo de una Lestrange y un Nott, ¿qué seguía?, ¿un Max, Zabini o, y un escalofrío la recorre, un Black?

—¿Te ayudo con el baúl? —pregunta Newt totalmente ajeno a el ambiente tenso entre los otros dos y sale del compartimiento para comenzar a guardar el baúl de la morena—. ¿Me hechas una mano, Seb? Esto está pesado, no sé qué metes aquí dentro.

Leta termina de entrar en el compartimiento y se sienta mientras ambos chicos terminan de guardar su baúl, la morena dirige la mirada hacia la ventana y observa distante las industriales casas. Newt no era el chico más sociable del mundo, así que no se lo imaginaba acercándosele a Nott y comenzando a hablar, lo más probable era que el moreno se le hubiese acercado… pero ¿con qué motivos? El chico lucia como uno de tercer curso y Leta sabía que los Slytherins, porque Sebastián Nott no podía ser otro que una serpiente, no eran muy aficionados de hacerse amigos de gente de cursos inferiores y mucho menos de otras casas. ¿Cuál era la razón por la que Nott se hubiese acercado a Newt?

—¿Y qué tal las vacaciones? —pregunta entusiasta Newt y enseguida comienza a sacar muchas baratijas de su capa—. Te traje esto —murmura y se sonroja.

Leta sonríe a medias y acepta la pequeña cajita de madera que le extiende su amigo, con cuidado recorre los raros tallados en la tapa de la cajita, la madera era oscura y muy liviana en sus manos. Su curiosidad puede más que ella y con un dedo abre la caja, apenas puede vislumbrar un fondo de terciopelo negro cuando unas volutas de humo dorado comienzan a formarse frente a ella. El humo se condensa y rápidamente toma la forma de un hada, el hada dorada la mira con sus rasgos finos y de sus labios comienza a sonar una melodía. Leta había estudiado muchos idiomas, incluso podía pasar unas líneas de duendigonza*, y sin embargo le es imposible identificar la lengua de la canción.

—La encontré en una venta de baratijas en El Cairo —comenta Newt y la morena sube los ojos hasta él—. El vendedor dijo que era una vieja herencia que había sido olvidada pero muy querida. Nos habló de una princesa árabe que había sido condenada por una malvada bruja por su belleza y que la única forma de romper el maleficio era un acto de noble valentía —la morena sonríe con sorna al pensar que esa bruja debía haber sido una leona—, la princesa estaba devastada, ya que ningún chico se le acercaba por temor a su padre y los que lo hacían solo eran atraídos por su belleza. Hasta que un día, mientras trataba de huir bajo el amparo de la noche en uno de los camellos reales, un joven la atrapó, la princesa le suplicó que la dejase marchar, que no le dijese nada a su padre. El joven quedó anonadado por su belleza y sin embargo le dijo que no podía hacerlo, que debía informar de su huida o sería castigado, la princesa le rogó y suplicó y, al final, el joven la acompañó en su huida. A medida que el tiempo pasaba la relación entre los dos jóvenes comenzaba a fortalecerse y la princesa comenzó a pensar que ahí estaba la respuesta a su maldición, sin embargo, días antes de que el plazo final de la maleficio se cumpliese, y un día antes de que el joven le declarase su amor, el rey los encontró. Estaba furioso, ¡su hija había escapado con un sirviente!, y sin embargo el joven se adelantó valerosamente y se echó toda la culpa. Dijo que él había manipulado a la princesa para que huyera y, aunque la princesa trató de negarlo, el rey lo condenó. Esa misma noche el sirviente fue ejecutado y la princesa lo miraba desde su torre, con la cajita de madera que le había regalado su amor tiempo atrás, lanzando sollozos desgarradores. Se dice la princesa fue liberada esa noche de su maleficio, no hay mayor muestra de noble valentía que entregar tu vida por la mujer que amas, y sin embargo una condena mucho mayor cayó sobre ella: un corazón roto. Desde entonces las notas de esa canción se escuchan acompañados de incesantes sollozos en aquella torre cuando la luna está en su punto más alto: la maldición de la princesa maldita…

Leta deja que las palabras la envuelvan y baja la mirada lentamente hasta el hada que da una última vuelta, mientras una dolorosa nota se sostenía, y desaparece en una nube de polvo dorado. ¿Por qué esa historia le ocasionaba un peso en el pecho?

—Es obvio que ese vendedor solo quería obtener más oro —dice Nott y Leta recuerda que no están solos en el compartimiento y parpadea ahuyentando las lágrimas.

—Mi padre dijo lo mismo —ríe Newt y Leta cierra la cajita.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Y enseguida ambos hombres comienzan a hablar de Quidditch y las clases del colegio y Leta se acerca más a la ventana del compartimiento. Sus ojos no dejan de admirar el labrado en la cajita de madera y, buscando que ese vacío en su pecho se fuese, la guarda entre su capa.

Durante el viaje en el tren apenas hace algunos comentarios, más por educación que nada, y cuando llegan a Hogwarts se despide rápidamente de sus compañeros y se marcha a su mesa. La cena transcurre como un sueño y antes de que se diese cuenta estaba acostada en su cama, cerrando sus ojos y tratando de buscarle una razón a la angustia causada por la historia.

La princesa maldita.

¿Acaso había más ironía?

* * *

—Ese libro no te servirá de mucho —comenta apenas despegando la vista de su grueso tomo sobre Criaturas Mágicas.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso? —pregunta mosqueado su acompañante.

Los exámenes finales se acercaban y Leta se encontraba, naturalmente, con Newt en la biblioteca.

—Asumo que lo que quieres es hacer el ensayo de Transformaciones, que deberías haber hecho hace días, y yo cuando hice el mío, que lo hice al día siguiente de que lo mandasen, consulté ese mismo libro y la información es más detallada y concisa en el quinto tomo.

—Vale.

La morena levanta la mirada de la explicación de la reproducción de los doxy y observa el montón de pergaminos regados sobre su mesa, las filas de libros alineados en el borde de la mesa le ofrecían una pequeña muralla que los separaba del resto de la biblioteca y el tintero de Newt estaba medio vacío, mientras que el lado de Newt lucía totalmente revuelto y desordenado el de Leta estaba limpio y ordenado y su tintero completamente lleno, ventajas de hacer las tareas después de que las mandasen. Por muy Ravenclaw que fuese su amigo tenía la mala costumbre de dejar los deberes a último minuto, afirmando que la desesperación era la madre de las ideas, y casi siempre Leta terminaba ayudándolo con las correcciones.

—¿Me prestas tinta? —pregunta el pelirrojo haciéndola sobresaltarse—. La mía se ha acabado.

—Sí, claro.

Leta le pasa el tintero a Newt, que le sonríe agradecido, y se muerde el labio inferior mientras observa hacia el frente. Lo único que su campo de visión le dejaba ver eran unas cuantas filas de estantes y, a varios metros de ellos, una mesa atestada de tejones. La morena escudriña entre los huecos de los libros en su mesa y distingue unas cuantas capas con el sello verde. Desde que habían comenzado las clases Sebastián Nott se había dejado caer junto a ellos muchas veces, casi siempre manteniendo largas conversaciones con Newt y lanzándole miradas, Leta aseguraba que él pensaba discretas, de vez en cuando y sin embargo el moreno nunca se le había acercado a ella sola, ni en la Sala Común. A la semana de comenzar las clases Leta le había mandado una carta a su madre, con el mayor cuidado posible, donde la decía que se había hecho amiga de Sebastián Nott. Al día siguiente Leta recibió una carta donde su madre le afirmaba que estaba feliz por su nuevo amigo y que debía buscarse amigas de su edad ahora.

Leta no era idiota, ella conocía de la _tradición_ , familiar y el acercamiento de Sebastián Nott, junto a su mayor "participación" en las reuniones comerciales de su padre durante las vacaciones, era sumamente sospechoso. No era una Slytherin solo por su apellido, había unido los puntos y el resultado era llanamente grotesco...

—Oye, ¿ya terminaste el ensayo de Pociones? —pregunta Newt y, otra vez, consigue sobresaltarla.

—Sí, no fue demasiado complicado —responde y los grandes ojos azules de Newt la miran suplicantes.

—¿Me lo prestarías? —Leta alza una ceja y Newt mejora su mirada de escarbato** a medio morir—. No es para copiarte, solo quiero tomar unos puntos de referencias para… ¡el profesor ni lo notará!

—Pensé que eras demasiado noble como para copiarte, Newt Scamander —susurra la morena con burla.

—Yo soy un águila, no un león, Leta —bufa el pelirrojo y la morena sonríe de medio lado—. Me los vas a prestar, ¿sí o no?

Leta le mantiene la mirada a su amigo y Newt no baja su mirada suplicante, la morena casi quiere reír cuando nota las manchas de tintas en el cuello de la camisa del otro y rueda los ojos.

—Y que sea la última vez, Scamander. No querrás avergonzar a tu casa.

—Como digas, como digas.

La morena le pasa el ensayo al pelirrojo y regresa la mirada a su grueso libro, al poco tiempo el muchacho se encontraba interrumpiendo su lectura para hacerle unas preguntas y Leta suspira arrimando su silla más cerca de la de Newt mientras le responde y le hace unas correcciones.

En todo el mes que llevaba en el castillo Leta no había logrado sentir esa sanción de calma que solo Newt lograba hacerle sentir hasta ese día, entre pergaminos tachados y libros viejos.

* * *

—Adivina, adivina, adivina.

Leta se encontraba sentada en uno de los muchos bancos en los jardines traseros con un pesado libro de herbolaría, disfrutando del silencio que rodeaba el lugar, gracias a que los demás estudiantes del colegio habían decido comenzar con las celebraciones por el fin de los exámenes en sus respectivas Salas Comunes.

— ¿Qué? —pregunta la morena cerrando su libro y haciéndole espacio a su amigo.

—¡Saqué un diez en el ensayo de Pociones! —Leta lo mira con una ceja alzada, sin saber a qué quiere llegar, el pelirrojo le sonríe entusiasta y se arrima hasta que pasa su brazo por el hombro de la morena—. ¡El ensayo con el que me ayudaste! Gracias a ti logre superar a ese tonto de Pettigrew.

Leta sabía algo sobre la rivalidad que había entre Archivald Pettigrew y su mejor amigo, los dos tenían un carácter muy diferente pero Leta sabía que estar en la misma casa y pelearse el primer puesto era la principal razón de su discordia.

—En ese caso me debes una, Scamander.

—Siempre te deberé una, Leta —confiesa el pelirrojo y le deja un beso en la mejilla a la otra—. Eres mi mejor amiga.

Leta no sabe cómo interpretar el fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y ese sentimiento de incomodidad en el estómago. Seguro aquel experimento con cabello de demiguise*** la había afectado más de lo que ella quería, debía ir donde Madame Pomfrey, por si las dudas.

—También eres mi mejor amigo, Newt.

El pelirrojo asiente y ambos chicos dirigen sus miradas al frente admirando la oscuridad del cielo aumentar y solo se marchan cuando la hora de la cena llega.

* * *

El tiempo se le pasa entre las manos y antes de que Leta se da cuenta está de nuevo en el Expreso de Hogwarts junto a Newt.

—¿Me escribirás?

—Claro que sí —responde la morena concentrada en su ejemplar de Las Criaturas Mágicas Más Escurridizas y Difíciles de Localizar.

—¿Lo prometes? —insiste el pelirrojo y Leta levanta la mirada de su libro y enfoca sus ojos marrones en la mirada nerviosa de Newt.

—Lo prometo. Incluso te mandaré unas cuantas fotografías.

—¿En serio?

—Uhm.

Leta vuelve a su libro y Newt se mantiene en silencio un rato hasta que revisa entre su capa y le sonríe a su compañera.

—¿Juegas al Snap explosivo? —pregunta y Leta, luego de un rato, despega la vista de su libro con un «no» en la punta de la lengua pero los brillantes ojos azules la detienen—. Anda, una última vez.

La morena suspira y guarda el libro.

—¿Te ofreces voluntariamente a que te gane en el Snap? No podría negarme a eso.

—Yo ganaré.

—Lo que digas, Scamander.

Para cuando arribaron en la Plataforma 9 y ¾ Leta ya le había ganado tres veces al pelirrojo y este, a su vez, había logrado hacerse de dos victorias.

Ambos adolescentes se levantaron y Leta observo incómoda a su amigo, independientemente de la familiaridad que existía entre ellos, a ella siempre se le hacían difíciles las despedidas.

—Te escribiré, ¿de acuerdo? —dice el pelirrojo luciendo igual de incómodo que ella.

—Yo también lo haré.

Un silencio cae, Leta se seca las manos disimuladamente en la capa y recorre el compartimiento con la mirada unas tres veces, y entonces Newt se acerca y la rodea con sus brazos. La morena deja ir un suspiro de alivio y enrosca sus delgados brazos en la cintura del otro.

Newt siempre olía a libros, tierra y algo picante

Como le gustaba ese olor.

—Yo… —murmura el pelirrojo y un escalofrío recorre la espalda de la morena gracias al aliento en su cuello—… quería… yo…

—¿Qué? —murmura también, algo en el ambiente que se había creado entre ellos le obligaba a Leta a mantener la misma timidez.

—… quería… —La morena escucha claramente la saliva bajar forzosamente por la garganta del pelirrojo y sin poder evitarlo busca con sus ojos esos iris azules, Newt aprieta los labios y la observa firme—. Te quiero, eso.

Leta claramente escucha como un jadeo sale de ella y el rubor cubre rápidamente sus mejillas y cuello. En su vida había escuchado esas dos palabras, ni siquiera de sus padres, y el calor en el pecho que le producían era a la vez fascinante y aterrador. Y antes de pensárselo habla.

—Yo también te quiero.

Newt suspira aliviado y le ofrece una sonrisa animada mientras la ayuda con su baúl.

—Eso es un alivio, ¿te imaginas lo vergonzoso que sería si solo fueses mi amiga por interés? —pregunta graciosamente el pelirrojo y Leta aprecia su intento de alejar la incomodidad.

—Aquí el interesado es otro.

—Oh, vamos, Lestrange.

—Oh, vamos, Scamander —repite la morena en un tono excesivamente chillón y lastimero.

—Eres insufrible.

—Y tú un despistado.

Ambos jóvenes bajan del tren y antes de que Leta sea consciente de ello Newt la toma de la mano, ¿acaso quería que la sangre se quedase permanentemente en su cara?, y la guía hacia su familia.

—Mamá, papá, ella es Leta Lestrange, mi amiga —presenta Newt como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Leta observa aprensiva a los señores Scamander, pese a que había pasado por numerosas presentaciones a sus doce años jamás ninguna le había provocado tal nerviosismo.

—Un gusto, señora Scamander, señor Scamander —dice con respeto, que después de todo era una dama.

—Pero que niña más adorable, ¿acaso no es adorable, Irma? —pregunta el Señor Scamander a su esposa.

Sin embargo, por la mirada que le estaba mandando, Leta podía adivinar que era de todo menos _adorable_ para Irma Scamander.

—Muy educada —dice la Señora Scamander luego de un rato.

Leta observa alrededor y descubre a sus padres, con una mirada muy adusta, a pocos metros de ellos. Ya se imaginaba el regaño que recibiría apenas llegase a casa.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerlos, pero debo ir como mis padres —se excusa, aunque prefiera seguir soportando las miradas frías de la Señora Scamander a que ir hacia la boca del lobo, o hacia sus padres, que era lo mismo.

—Nos vemos, Leta —dice Newt antes de que la morena se marche.

—Sí, nos vemos.

Leta hace una pequeña reverencia hacia los señores Scamander y le sonríe brevemente a Newt.

Pese a las miradas de sus padres estos no mencionan nada de sobre la familia de su mejor amigo y, en cambio, su madre le sonríe y su padre le da una palmada en la espalda.

¿Qué era aquello?

Leta estaba casi segura que el castigo duraría al menos un mes y que sus padres no le hablarían hasta el inicio del curso y ahí estaban ellos, preguntándoles por su año escolar.

¿Qué se estaba perdiendo?

Y a Leta jamás le disgustó más el conseguir una respuesta que cuando llego a su casa, le ordenaron subir a ponerse una nueva túnica de gala verde, y bajar a encontrarse con Sebastián Nott y sus padres.

Ahora entendía perfectamente el acercamiento del moreno.

* * *

 **Cultura general:**

*: El idioma de los duendes.

**: Un Escarbato es una criatura que busca tesoros con un hocico largo y delgado.

***: El Demiguise es un ser pacífico, herbívoro que puede hacerse invisible. Se asemeja a un mono con ojos grandes, negros y cabello largo y sedoso.

* * *

 ** _¡Hola, hola!_**

 ** _Qué bueno que te guste el fic, Kao. Y, Rumi, aquí está la respuesta a tu pregunta XD_**

 ** _Amaly B._**


End file.
